The rate at which processing units, such as graphics processing units (GPUs), execute operations is based on a frequency of a clock signal (i.e., clock rate). The faster the clock rate, the faster the processing unit executes operations. Conversely, the slower the clock rate, the slower the processing unit executes operations.